Tears of pain
by Mimi Sakura
Summary: Lisa's thoughts, from the point when she first met Harry, to her death...


  
  
Tears Of Pain  
  
....I didn't know what was happening in the town, everything suddenly became a place of blood and death. Blood red rust covered the walls, everything was dark...and I was alone. Alone and scared as I hid in this hospital room, under the table trembling in fear. Everyone else...all my friends, the doctors and nurses of this hospital had became zombie like creatures, why didn't I? No....No....I don't want to think about it. I want out of hear....out of this nightmare! Please....please god....let me wake up....  
But it was not a dream was it? Everything was very real. I can't help but wonder for a moment if perhaps I have died and have gone to hell. This place certainly seem like hell....no....at least in hell you deserve your punishment, but this place.....I don't deserve this. Hiding, never knowing when one of those....those, 'things' the were once my friends, was going to come and kill me.  
  
My heart stops in my chest as the door opens with a squeak.  
  
'This is it...I am going to die......' I thought, tears filling my eyes.  
  
But no....what walks in was not one of those creatures, it was a man, a man I have never seen before. He was human...so there was another left like me. I could feel his eyes resting on my face as I remained under the table. No longer could I take the pressure and I ran straight towards him, throwing my arms around him. I felt so secure.....so at peace. Slowly I moved away, staring up into his face, he was not half bad looking I noted, forcing a scared and shy smile onto my face.  
We had spoke to each other, but then suddenly he passed out. I was afraid and I helped him to the bed. He was out of it for hours. Sometimes he would cry out in his sleep, sometimes I would notice a tear or so excape from his closed eye lids.   
  
'He must be having a nightmare....' I had thought. ' But what 'dream' could be worse then this nightmare that was taking place right now....this nightmare was real.'  
  
He came to a number of times, asked me about the crazy lady, and then about anything that will lead to the lake. I tell him about the water works, and he gets ready to leave. I want to grab him and pull him back to me. I didn't want to be alone again. With him around I felt that no one could harm me. But....he had to save his daughter. He offered me to come with him....and said that he would do his best to protect me. I really wanted to go with him....but something in my mind said....'no....stay hear....' and so I did.  
My mind trailed back to the basement. Harry had told me about it....before he passed out. I had checked the place out, dispite the fact I was scared to death....what was down there was bothering me ever since. the video tape...I had watched it again and again. But it was broken, I could barely hear the voice....and the picture was static. Frowning...I forced my mind to think about it. I must have been lost in my own thoughts for hours....because the clock which rested on the wall, and somehow still worked read that it was 11:30 PM....god...please don't let it turn midnight. When I was younger I was scared so much of ghosts, and midnight I always heard is when the evil comes out. I know it was foolish...but....I had a fear of midnight all my life....it....it just seemed so evil. The last minuet before the next day came...before this day would be gone forever. Midnight always seemed to end things....maybe it would end this horror...or maybe it would end all our chance for hope of survival.  
I was thinking too hard....I can *feel* myself going crazy, but it was in this madness that I would find out the truth. Why I did not become like the others....and the video tape....I had left the tape in the room downstairs....  
I don't know what made me brave going back down the stairs into that basement but, I did. I walk back into that room, and saw that the tape was gone. I stared at the bed, almost in a daze. Slowly memories began to flood back into my mind. Dahlia daughter, Aylissa, she was the child that had laid burnt up on this bed....I had been the nurse to try and save her....but no matter what I did puss and blood continued to ooze out. I had know idea what was keeping that child alive....it had been pure terror....I cried then, but I don't remember what I cried about. I can never remember things well....and it took me awhile to realize things...but....Oh god.....I understand things now.  
In fear I ran from the basement, towards the room where I had locked like myself up in so long, tears burning in my eyes. I swung open the door, Harry was back. He called to me, I don't remember exactly what I said but before I knew it...I ran away from him.   
I don't know where I was going, the hospital had changed....changed so much....I ran into a room, trembling.  
  
'The girl in the video tape was me....I get it now....I know why.........'  
  
I heard footsteps pass the room I shut myself up in and a peeked at Harry who exited the hall way threw the door at the end of the hall. I remembered how at peace he made me feel before, when we first met. I wanted to feel that peace again, and slowly, on trembling legs I fallow him.  
  
Harry paused, startled as he saw me standing in the doorway, watching him, almost insanely.  
  
"....Harry, I understand now....Why it's only me left....I'm just like them...like the others in the hospital....only, I didn't realize it until now...."  
  
"....Lisa....!!"  
  
I could feel tears burn my eyes, but I continued to hold them in, I knew if I were to cry now, I would probably never stop....it would be like giving up, it would feel like letting my self die.  
  
"Harry....hold me...."  
  
I approached him, with my hands out stretched, it had felt so good last time...like nothing could ever harm me. But....as soon as I got close.....he must have saw something....saw something in me that terrified him, and he pushed me away. I landed in a discarded little heap against the wall. I knew....I would never feel comfort again....I knew....I would never be....never be Lisa again. Slowly I allowed tears to fall from my eyes, but they were tears of blood.....tears of pain.   
  
'Please.....Harry.....please take the pain away.....like you did before.....like you did, with just one little hug.....please.....Harry.......' I did not know if I said that words of just thought them, but I tried to get close to him again, the my tears of blood, blocking my vision, causing me to stumble across the floor in blindness, and in pain.....  
I was so close....I could feel his breath on my face. I was so happy for a moment, he could take all my pain away....I stumbled on something that had been on the floor....and that was when Harry slipped out of the room, locking the door behind him. Because of one stumble....all hope for peace was gone forever....sobbing I pounded on the door, desperately.   
  
"....Lisa....."  
  
I heard him sigh before he walked away. his tone was so final....he had given up on me. He realized, that I could never be normal again....that I was gone forever, replaced by a monster....the same creature that all my friends had become. My sobs lowered to silent tears, as I slid against the door, until I was setting on the floor. Tears of blood and pain still rolled down my cheeks, hitting the skin on my knees.   
  
'It's all over........I'm gone........I'm....dead....'  
  
In the back of my mind I could hear the clock chiming, it was midnight....the time everything ends....I had thought maybe it would bring an end to this nightmare....or maybe an end to are hope of the darkness ending. It had brought an end to my hope....but Harry.....Harry still had hope....he still had a chance....I was glad. Staring weakling up at the clock, the tears still sliding down my cheeks. I knew what it had brought.  
  
This time, the end midnight had brought....was me...my life....today, midnight had brought an end, to my life. The only thing, I knew that will remain of me in tomorrow's new day...will be my tears of pain....tears that will last forever.  
  



End file.
